Bury me
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido, Shiro había desarrollado un enorme miedo a morir... de nuevo. La idea de la muerte le aterraba, por eso evitaba el monumento a los caídos, por más que le doliera no dejar sus condolencias a todos sus compañeros fallecidos. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y le hacía imaginarse a sí mismo en un féretro siendo enterrado vivo. /One-shot/


**El presente One-shot participa en la actividad de Halloween del grupo Motín Fanficker.**

**Sobre el tema de fobias, decidí mezclar dos: Tanatofobia y Tafiofobia. El miedo a la muerte y el miedo a ser enterrado vivo, respectivamente.**

**Es igual mi primer trabajo para el fandom de Voltron, espero les guste.**

**~Aoba.**

* * *

Shiro llevaba evitando el monumento a los caídos desde hace tiempo, porque no quería estar cerca de nada relacionado con la muerte.

Después de todo lo que había dejado la guerra se dio paso a la paz y reconstrucción del universo; cuando no se encontraba en misiones con la tripulación del Atlas pasaba los días descansando en la tierra, entrenando en la guarnición y por insistencia de los Holt, tuvo que ir a hacerse varios chequeos médicos, algo que dejó de a hacer desde que tuvo su último brazo. El chequeo fue agotador, pero todo parecía estar en orden en cuanto al funcionamiento de su cuerpo y no sufría daños por sus constantes viajes, aunque si había algo que lo llevaba afectando desde hace tiempo…

… no podía conciliar el sueño. Durante las noches le era difícil cerrar los ojos y no pensar en todos aquellos recuerdos sobre la guerra, cuanto se había destruido y cuantos más habían perdido la vida. La muerte, sobretodo ella llevaba mucho tiempo circulando en su cabeza.

Después de lo ocurrido, Shiro había desarrollado un enorme miedo a morir… de nuevo. La misma idea de la muerte le aterraba, por esa razón evitaba el monumento a los caídos, por más que le doliera no dejar sus condolencias a todos sus compañeros fallecidos y, por sobretodo, a Adam. También evadía los cementerios, porque su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y le hacía imaginarse a sí mismo en un féretro siendo enterrado aún con vida.

El doctor no podía ayudarle mucho con su extraño miedo, pero si con su falta de sueño. Él le dio una medicina que estaban desarrollando, le explicó que eso le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño y a estabilizar sus niveles de orexina, una sustancia química que producía el cerebro y que le ayuda a mantenerse despierto. El doctor supuso que también se debía a eso que no podía dormir.

No lo pensó mucho y decidió aceptar el medicamento, lo guardó en su casillero mientras regresaba a entrenar un poco con Curtis y James. Ambos se percataron del aspectos cansado de Shiro y por ello le insistieron en que fuera a descansar.

—En verdad agradezco su preocupación, pero puedo mantenerme en pie aún— respondió Shiro.

—Hágalo por su propio bien, no sobre exija a su cuerpo... menos luego de regresar de misiones tan largas— insistió Curtis dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Escuché que Keith haría una parada en la guarnición al igual que Lance, no creo que a ellos les agrade verlo en ese estado— agregó James.

Shiro no supo qué otra excusa poner, así que terminó por acceder —Muy bien, iré a descansar... pero si ocurre algo o si Samuel me busca quiero que vayan rápido a buscarme ¿de acuerdo?—

Ambos accedieron y acompañaron a Shiro hasta la salida, donde había aparcado su motocicleta. Después él solo condujo hasta el edificio de los dormitorios.

* * *

Shiro había consumido un par de esas pastillas y se recostó en la cama. Teniendo todas las luces apagadas, sin escuchar ni un sólo ruido esperó a que estas surtieran efecto.

Al poco tiempo pudo sentir como su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y sus párpados más pesados, sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que parecía entrar en un sueño profundo.

Su mente fue generando imágenes, recuerdos, que se hacían cada vez más vívidos. Recordaba el haber desaparecido, ser prisionero de los Galra, el estar dentro del León negro y como su propia mente se fragmentaba. Había saboreado la muerte tantas veces en el pasado que ahora el pensar en ella le causaba un inmenso pesar, envidiaba un poco la inmortalidad o la larga vida que tenían los otros seres del universo, que no tenían que preocuparse por lo efímero que era la vida, el no pensar tan pronto que la muerte les acechaba.

En su mente se vio a si mismo postrado dentro de un féretro, imagen que causó que la sangre se le helara y se forzara a despertar.

—No... no... ugh...— había abierto los ojos, pero sentía que no tenía control del resto de su cuerpo, su voz apenas y era audible. Sintió un zumbido detrás de su nuca y una corriente helada recorrer toda su espalda. Su respiración igual era lenta y entrecortada.

No se podía mover en lo absoluto.

Tampoco sabía qué hora era, si era de mañana no demoraría mucho en venir alguien a buscarlo y quizá eso lo ayudaría a reaccionar por completo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando que el suelo volviera a consumirlo. Sin embargo, aparecían las mismas imágenes, esta vez distorsionadas y escuchaba voces del exterior.

—No se mueve...

—-Tampoco se nota su pulso, hay que llamar a Pidge y al doctor.

—Shiro...

Él reconoció esas voces "¿Keith? ¿Lance?... ¿por qué no puedo moverme?"

Sus ojos ahora permanecieron entrecerrados, logrando ver un poco a los antiguos paladines.

—Lance, llama a todos...— dijo Keith mientras se alejaba un poco, Shiro no pudo sentir las manos de Keith tomando su pulso —...Él está…—

Escuchó como su voz se quebraba.

"No… no… esto no está pasando" pensaba Shiro. Temblaba internamente estando realmente alterado, quería gritar, moverse, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder; estaba frío y pudo percibir que su respiración era casi nula. "Esto es una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla… no puedo estar muerto, no lo estoy… ellos deben saberlo… no estoy muerto".

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Las imágenes se repitieron y esta vez no pudo escuchar nada claramente. Era una sensación extraña, era como estar flotando pero aún así sentir el peso de su cuerpo, el aire era escaso y por un segundo creyó estar en la oscuridad de su habitación… pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquel espacio era bastante reducido, como si tuviera las medidas exactas para su cuerpo.

Escuchó voces en el exterior, sollozos y algunas despedidas "¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

Por fin su cuerpo le obedeció, tocó los bordes de la cosa que lo aprisionaba y al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba sintió como si algo le presionara el pecho. Estaba encerrado, ese era un ataúd y ese era su funeral… pero no estaba muerto. Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a golpear con fuerza el féretro.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí!— seguía golpeando e intentó patear igualmente—¡Abran está cosa! ¡no estoy muerto!—

"No estoy muerto… no lo estoy… morire, no quiero morir de nuevo" sudó frío y el miedo se apoderó de él. La muerte volvía acechando y ahora lo estaba reclamando, había logrado escapar de ella tantas veces que esta se habían cansado y ahora lo arrastraba de nuevo a sus dominios.

Sintió miedo, un miedo que sólo había sentido cuando estaba seguro de que su vida estaba en riesgo. Se quedaría encerrado en ese féretro y moriría lentamente, como lo temía. Un escenario digno de sus peores pesadillas.

Soltó un último grito con lo último que quedaba de fuerza en su cuerpo y golpeó con más fuerza el féretro, notando que había logrado romper algo. Escuchaba con más claridad.

—Shiro…

"Keith ¿eres tú?

—¡Shiro levántate!

Ahora esa era la voz de Lance.

—Debió estar en verdad agotado…lleva así más de doce horas—

"Curtis… así que que no estoy…"

* * *

Shiro se despertó de golpe y vio a ellos tres en su habitación. Sentía el sudor caer por su frente y sus músculos a alambrados.

—Lo siento… yo….

—Descuida, sabemos que no estás en las mejores condiciones ahora— Keith le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a salir de la cama.

—Queríamos venir a verte desde hace tiempo, pero… creo que llegamos en buen momento.

—Hunk envió algunas cosas de su nuevo recetario, ahora las están replicando en el comedor— agregó Lance, intentando subirle el ánimo —Seguro la comida de Hunk te animará… ¿nos acompañas, Curtis?—

—Claro, bueno… si Shiro quiere.

Él sonrió y salió de su cama, escondiendo el frasco con los medicamentos tras su espalda —Sería un gusto que nos acompañaras, adelántense si quieren, yo necesito darme una ducha rápida—

—Como desees, sólo no te demores tanto o vuelvas a quedarte dormido— bromeó Lance mientras los tres salían de su cuarto.

Shiro entró al baño y se miró en el espejo, vio como su piel lucia más pálida y sus manos aún temblaban. Aquello había sido sólo una pesadilla provocada por aquellos fármacos, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiese algo de verdad allí. Su miedo aún permanecía allí, la muerte era algo que no iba a poder evitar por siempre. Eso era algo que siempre tendría que recordar.

Esos pensamientos no se irían nunca, pero haría lo posible para que no lo invadieran de nuevo tan violentamente. Su voluntad para vivir siempre fue más fuerte que su temor a la muerte.

Shiro tiró todas las pastillas por el desagüe y luego se lavó la cara. Se cambió de ropa y sintiéndose extrañamente renovado caminó hasta el comedor, reuniéndose con aquellos que lograban disipar sus miedos ocultos.


End file.
